


Sleep Tight

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Insomnia, Light Angst, M/M, References to Depression, scout has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scout can't sleep. Sniper helps





	Sleep Tight

Tears stained the cheeks of the runner. of course it was one am, he would never show anyone how hurt he was. Even if he was alone in his room, the night time made it easier to hide his sobs from the others. this totally wasn't because he was out of depression meds and was too proud to talk to medic. definitely not that. Though Scout knew medic would call him in tomorrow to give him more. maybe he was tired of being shoved on pill after pill after pill starting from young childhood. ADHD to Insomnia to Depression to anything else the doctors from his hometown could shove into him. He was also out of his sleeping medication. Scout knew the medic would be mad at him for waking him but let it happen but he didn't want to bother the doctor. Especially now at one in the fucking morning. He got up, rubbed his cheeks to try and wipe the tear stains but they stayed. Scout trudged to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the other mercs, but as he entered the kitchen, someone was already in there. The tear ridden boy stared for a moment before registering that it was his boyfriend, Sniper. Scout let out a soft sigh, he didn't care if Sniper saw him, the Australian has seen him during some of his worst breakdowns. Scout rummaged through one of the cabinets looking for something, anything he could use to possibly ground himself into reality to confirm himself real. Sniper turned to see who would be in the kitchen at this hour, to see his boyfriend. 

"What are you doing. Should you be asleep." Scout looked out of the cabinet to stare at his boyfriend.

"Can't, out of pills." Scout shrugged before leaning his head against the cabinet. Sniper reached a hand out to grab one of Scouts.

"Why don't we go back to my van and you relax. I'll help you sleep." Scout nodded leaning into Sniper for a hug, of course the Australian held him for a short moment before leading the shorter boy to the camper van. Scout followed closely, tears starting to fall from his eyes again as he walked. 

When the two got to the van Sniper turned the light on, letting the Scout inside. Scout stared up at Sniper with tears falling from the blue eyes. Sniper softly cupped Scouts face, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

"You know how much I love you? To the other end of the universe and back." Sniper pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriends head. "I know I can't cure your depression, but I try my best to help you. Do you trust me?" The Scout nodded and sat on the bed. 

"Yeah, i trust ya snipes" 

"Lie on your stomach then, alright?" 

Scout did as Sniper asked, resting his head in his arms, and stared at the wall. 

"I'm gonna lift your shirt Roo."

"That's fine." The runner spoke softly, a difference from normal. Sniper put his hands under Scout's shirt and let it rest on his shoulder blades. Sniper started rubbing right under where his ribs ended, messaging down the body to his hips and then back up to get his shoulders. The runner grunts softly and Sniper works the knots out of his shoulder. Snipers eventually moved from trying to get the stress off the boy to calming him to help him sleep. As the night continues, Scout inevitably falls asleep under the Australians touch. Sniper smilers, proud to get his boyfriend to sleep. Sniper lays down next to the Bostonian, careful not to walk him and wraps his arms around the other until he falls asleep too.


End file.
